90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Court
Liam Court is one of the main characters on CW teen soap 90210. He is portrayed by Matt Lanter. Character Liam had a pretty rocky childhood, his mother being a maid, and his father a (failing) recovering alcoholic. He is absolutely cool banging mate. He and his half-brother, Charlie Selby, both suffered from the effects of their alcoholic abusive uncle. Charlie stole credit cards and got caught by their parents and the police. Charlie ran and blamed it on Liam, causing a major rift in their friendship. His family was extremely poor until his mother remarried a controlling, cheating man named Jeffrey. Liam hated Jeffrey from the beginning and pushed his mother to see what a terrible man he was, but she refused to, driving Liam out of the house. In the final episode, Liam finally reveals his true love for Annie and proposes to her and she accepted his proposal. 90210 Season 1 Liam, a student of West Beverly Hills High School, is introduced as a nice, good-looking, valiant and confident bartender who meets Naomi Clark while she is ordering a latte. He is very troubled. The two entered into a mutually flirtatious relationship, though Naomi did not initially know of his status as a high school student. Later, however, Naomi soon saw him in one of her classes, and discovered that he'd been attempting to dool. She also learned that she'd accidentally tipped his parents off to this by sending him a gift. At school, Naomi offered to tutor Liam when a teacher requested a volunteer. Sensing his resentment, she later apologized for what had happened with his parents, asking if they could start over. When the two actually sat down to study, however, it became clear that he was smarter than he'd let on. During a drive in his car, Liam explained that he'd largely been dodging school because he'd became bored with it. Later that night, Naomi learned that Liam was involved in street racing. He then offered to call her a cab, but she declined, and rode along with him during a race. Afterwards, Liam fought off a fellow racer who made unwelcome advances toward Naomi. The two then drove off, and ended the night by kissing before going their separate ways. Liam joined other students in a Habitat for Humanity project led by West Beverly teacher Ryan Matthews, During the construction, Naomi asked her ex-boyfriend Ethan to question Liam about his romantic interest in her. Liam became dismissive and hostile when approached, prompting Ethan to reciprocate. During a private moment, however, Liam surprised Naomi by making out with her. Later, Ethan heard a rumor that Liam had peyote, and threatened to reveal this to Matthews unless he shared it. The two held conversation the next night, with Ethan revealing many personal feelings while believing he was under the influence of his drink. Soon afterward, Liam hurt his leg during a fall. In the midst of helping Liam up, Ethan learned that he'd been deceived, as he'd merely been drinking tea. This prompted Ethan to punch Liam. Shortly afterward, Liam apologized by revealing a personal secret of his own, stating that they were even. Naomi then learned that the two had apparently reached an accord, and the guys rode home together. Liam became generally distant from Naomi in the coming days, appearing to only be interested in their physical relationship. During a double date involving him, his cousin, Naomi, and Annie Wilson, Liam privately asked Annie out. Annie chose to quietly decline the invitation. When Naomi confronted Liam regarding this, Liam stated that he wasn't interested in steady relationships. Naomi, however, maintained an interest in him as she walked away. Following a party, Liam brought an intoxicated Dixon back to the Wilson home. Annie then chatted with Liam, who expressed interest in her once again, claiming that she wasn't as much of a good girl as she appeared to be. Before leaving, he suggested that he was curious as to what lied beneath her surface.Over time, Liam's stepfather became upset by Liam's tendency to skip school and steal credit cards. When his stepfather requested that he become more involved in school activities, Liam asked Naomi to the prom. After the event, Naomi became upset upon learning the reason he'd invited her, but soon discovered that his feelings for her when the two then had a private dance on the street before becoming separated.Liam maintained a degree of interest in Annie after the prom. Later in the evening, Naomi's sister, Jen, became resentful when Naomi claimed control of their house and threw an after-prom party. Liam, who'd asked Naomi to keep their personal discussions private, was unaware that she'd already revealed things about him to Jen. Upon discovering this later, Liam was left to believe that he'd been betrayed. He then followed Jen to bed, where the two acted on their mutual spite for Naomi. Upon finding Liam half-naked, Naomi left the room after declaring their relationship over. Liam then became remorseful when Jen identified herself as Naomi's sister. While attempting to call Naomi later, Liam was forcibly removed from his room by men from the Stembrook therapy program, who claimed to have been sent by his stepfather. Season 2 "]] At the beginning of season 2 he is found standing behind Naomi and says he needs to talk to her. She runs away crying and he never gets the chance to talk to her. When Liam arrives back at home, he finds his mom struggling with a new coffee machine and Jen. His mother explained to him that Jen had come over to speak to him about Naomi. She requested that Liam stay away from Naomi because she was still distraught over what happened. Liam likes Naomi and wanted to tell her it wasn't Annie he slept with- it was Jen. Dixon, Liam and Teddy all try out for the surf team at the beach. The next day The gang joins Teddy on his father's yacht where Liam is fed up with the lies between Naomi and Annie,after the party retreats to his garage to work on a mysterious project. In The Porn King Liam meets with Jen as she returns from a date. She tells her date to go inside as she meets with Liam. He shows her a picture of her in an European tabloid. He says he knows that she posed as royalty, married a rich guy, then left him penniless. He orders Jen to tell Naomi the truth about them or he will show her the photo. Jen asks him to give her 24 hours. Then Liam asks Jen if she confessed to Naomi. She says that she told Naomi that she is married and now is broke. She thanks him for forcing her hand. She tells him that Naomi will never believe that they slept together. "|200x200px]] Back at his house Liam plays back his recording of Jen when she admitted that she slept with him Liam walks toward Naomi to have her listen to her sister confess that she slept with him, but sees that Naomi is crying. In Ryan's class, a student grabs Liam's phone. Ryan confiscates the phone and tells him to pick it up after class.Liam waits for Ryan to return to his classroom after school, but he doesn't show up. He breaks in Ryan's office to look for his phone. Ryan catches him and gives him detention. Ryan informs Liam that his parents asked him to call them if he gave him any problems. Liam tells Ryan he doesn't understand that his stepdad is a jerk.Liam's dad Jeffrey comes to school and tells his mom that he was only going to give Liam one more chance. Jeffrey announces that Liam is a bad seed. Ryan arrives, overhears Jeffery and tells him that Liam is doing a great job and he should be proud of him. Later, Liam tells Ryan that what he did was very cool. Ryan says that he still has detention and returns his phone. Liam asks if he missed the deadline for the contest. Ryan informs him that he has three days left. "]] At the beach club. Liam sees Naomi and readies his phone to play Jen's confession that she slept with him. Just before he reaches her table, he sees Richard sit down with Naomi and give her a kiss. Liam walks away, goes in his car, and erases the recording of Jen. In Halloween Liam butts heads with the newest member of the surf team, Ivy. Liam, with the help of Dixon , Teddy and Ivy, devises a plan seek revenge on Jen. He is determined to open Naomi's eyes to see how evil her sister is. With the help of Dixon, Teddy and his new friend with benefits, Ivy Sullivan they prove Annie is innocent. After she finds out she goes to talk to Liam but sees Ivy kissing Liam. Liam and Naomi talk, after Ivy texts Naomi. Liam shows Naomi the boat that he is building. He tells her that whenever he is angry, he works on the boat. Then, Naomi decides to give Liam another chance by sharing a kiss. Liam later catches his stepfather kissing another woman and confronts him by punching him. He then leaves home and moves in with Naomi. He finds out that Naomi was sexually harassed by Mr. Cannon and confronts him at school, calling him a piece of garbage. Liam is sent to Mr. Wilson's office and is about to kick Liam out of school unless he tells him why he confronted Mr. Cannon. Liam refuses to talk, believing he would be betraying Naomi. Naomi walks in and gives the reason, that Mr. Cannon sexually harassed her. At the hearing, Naomi feels guilty and tells the truth about how Mr.Cannon never sexually harassed her. Liam moves back in with his mother and stepfather, preferring to be there than with Naomi. When he goes back home his birth father, who just got out of prison, is waiting for him. He tells him that he wants to reconnect with Liam. His father wanted Liam to move in with him and run a bait shop together, so Liam [steals some coins from his stepfather's coin collection so they would have the money and gives the coins to his father. He is eager to be back in his life but soon realizes the he has taken the coins and abandoned him. Later, He goes to Annie's house to do their homework, but sees how messed up Annie's parents really are. So they go out for fresh air, Annie and Liam have a moment and it seems they were about to kiss, but she tells him he should forgive Naomi. Liam takes her advice and gets back together with Naomi. Naomi and Liam both start to get distracted as things go on, which Liam tries telling Naomi but keeps being interrupted by her, Naomi keeps telling her side of the story not paying attention to what Liam is trying to tell her. Then Liam tells Naomi that she has no idea what is going on in his life and she says she will pay more attention and she will never ignore him again. When Liam calls Naomi she says she's in bed sick, when she's actually spying on her sister. He hears the traffic on her end of the call and knows she is lying again. He calls Annie and tells her his problems. Liam starts to develop feelings for Annie because she listens to what he has to say. And Annie starts to develop feelings for Liam too. Later on, Liam is having dinner with his mother and finds out she's trying to hire another housekeeper after she fires the current one whom she accused of stealing his stepfather's coins. He looks for advice from Annie, not Naomi. In the season 2 finale Liam breaks up with Naomi because of all her lies and then takes Annie on his newly finished boat that he has spent so much time on. After Annie confesses to Liam about her killing Jasper's uncle she decides to tell her parents. When he returns to his boat later on, he sees that his it's on fire and see's Jasper, who's on crutches, trying to get away.He knows Jasper lit his boat on fire and attacks him in rage, beating him up until the police arrive. Relationships Naomi Clark :Main page: Naomi and Liam When Naomi was living alone in a hotel where Liam works as a bartender, they flirt with each other and both of them think that the other one is older. Naomi sent him a gift which his mother found and for that she sent Liam to school. The two of them start dating but in the season one finale, but Jen, Naomi's sister, sleeps with him because Naomi threw a party that Jen didn't approve of. Liam sleeps with her because he thinks that Naomi told everyone at school some private stuff that Liam told Naomi after he confessed his feelings to her. Naomi thought that Liam hooked up with Annie, which was not true and the two break up. Throughout Season 2, Liam tries to tell Naomi that he slept with Jen but he contemplates the decision because Jen is Naomi's older sister and doesn't want her to feel even more betrayed. Eventually, Liam, Ivy, Teddy, and Dixon come up with a plan to tell Naomi what happened. Naomi is upset by the betrayal but eventually forgives Liam but not Jen. Jen Clark In Season One, Naomi attended the prom with him. Upon discovering that she told someone about what they talked about later, Liam was left to believe that he'd been betrayed. He then followed Jen to bed, where the two acted on their mutual spite for Naomi. Upon finding Liam half-naked, Naomi left the room after declaring their relationship over. Liam then became remorseful when Jen identified herself as Naomi's sister. Believing Annie Wilson to be the other girl, Naomi chastised her out in the open. This prompted Annie to leave the party while reporting the underage drinking to the police. Later, Naomi was comforted by Jen. The party came to an end, however, when police officers arrived on the scene. In Season Two, Jen continued to manipulate and sponge off her sister Naomi for several months. She kept Liam from telling Naomi the truth about Prom Night by approaching his mother. Unbeknownst to Jen, Liam recorded one of her confession/threats on his cellphone as proof, but later erased it. At a horse race several of the high school students set up an elaborate Oceans 11-type stunt to ruin Jen. Naomi overheard Jen reveal everything to Liam and told Jen to get lost. Ivy Sullivan In season 2, when they first met, the two got in a fight when they have a car accident. They later reconcile at a Halloween Party and start to be friends. After a party, at Liam's basement, the two kiss and start a discreet love story. She helps him overcome his nemesis, Jen Clark. Liam eventually asks Ivy to a dance, but it soon becomes apparent that has his eyes set on fellow student Naomi Clark. Ivy then decides it is best for her and Liam to merely be friends, assisting him in his pursuit of Naomi by texting her to go and see Liam. At some point Liam told her that he and she will never be together again which ended their "relationship". They stay good friends. Annie Wilson :Main page: Liam and Annie Liam shows interest in Annie since he met her, and in the second season they begin to grow closer. Annie was there for him, when he needed someone to talk to, and they started to share secrets. At the beginning of season 3 Liam is mad at Annie for not returning his calls the whole summer, and Annie appoligizes. Later they kiss but Annie tells him that they can't happen, because of his past with her best friend Naomi. Liam then asks Naomi if it would be OK if they started dating, and she tells him that it's OK. But Annie rejects him again, when he gets her into trouble. Liam then tries to show Annie that he has changed, and even moves into the Wilsons to be closer to her. Liam then discovers that she is dating Charlie, Liam's halfbrother. He then uses a girl to make Annie jealous and gets beaten up, which leaves Annie realizing that she wants to be with Liam. Everything seems OK until graduation, where Liam tells Annie that he doesn't want to go to college, which leaves Annie feeling betrayed; they break up. Annie then goes to Liam before he leaves and tells him that she will wait for him to come back and the kiss goodbye In the fourth season Liam is back and proposes to Annie twice, but she rejects him both times, partly because she isn't ready to get married. Liam then get into a relationship with Jane, a woman he met in Alaska. When they're relationship ends, Liam and Annie almost reconcile during the holidays but he then rejected her so he could be with Vanessa. In Season 5, Annie told Liam she still loved him but he was too drunk to respond. It was then obvious he didn't feel the same way because in the next episode, he started seeing a married woman named Sydney. When Liam found out Annie was Author X, he accused her of using him and he told her he didn't need to know how the book ended but he then took back Sydney, a woman who actually used him. Liam decided he would move to Australia to start a new life with Sydney. To fund his move to Australia, he asked Annie to buy the bar. When the explosion happened, Annie hoped this would make Liam realize he loved her but all he said to her was, "The good thing about cancellations is you can always reschedule." Sydney then told Liam to read the end of Annie's book. He read the book and realized how she felt about him, and he also realized how he felt about her. She eventually accepts his proposal. The others then learn of the news on their phones. Liam always loves Annie from the beginning. Jane Mcdohpy She is portrayed by Kristina Apgar. She was the wife of his fishing partner Jim, and Jim ended up dying, and Liam ended up falling in love with Jim's wife. She came to Beverly Hills to be with Liam. She found out she was pregnant with her seemingly dead husband, Jim. When she found out Jim was alive, she left Liam to be with him. Vanessa Shaw Vanessa is the girl who runs Liam over, while Liam is out searching for Annie. Vanessa runs out to check if Liam is okay. She dials 911 and reports a hit and run, keeping the fact that it was herself who needed to be reported and instead keeps it a secret.Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot? Annie soon finds out that Liam was in an accident, and contemplates on whether she should come back, but makes the decision not to. When Annie does return, she goes straight to the hospital but finds Vanessa. Liam explains how Vanessa was the one who reported the hit and run and has been by his side everyday since the accident. Liam says to Annie, "When I found out that you were in trouble, I dropped everything and went looking for you. When you found out that I was in trouble, you went shopping for paperweights." Annie offers to Take Liam home, but Liam tells her that he has a ride and that Vanessa is going to drive him. Liam says goodbye to Annie and he and Vanessa leave. Vanessa soon becomes Liam's girlfriend, and they do everything together such as skydiving and going on road trips. However, she soon became obsessed with his career, causing him to break up with her. It was then revealed that she had blackmailed a director to give him a lead in a film. When she leaves, he comes back and discovers that she has taken all of his money. Later in the season, she comes back. In season 5, she blackmails Liam into giving her another chance. When she accidentally falls off a balcony and gets washed away by the sea, Liam does not phone the police nor get any kind of help. Silver When Silver goes to the doctor for a regular physical, the doctor discusses her family's medical history with her and, since both her mother and grandmother passed away due to breast cancer, she should get tested for the cancer gene. Silver is shaken, confides in Liam and eventually asks him to come with her to the testing.Blood Is Thicker Than Mud Vanessa begins to suspect there's something going on between them and she continues to blackmail, and lie her way into Liam's heart. Liam eventually finds out about Vanessa's mischievous ways and breaks up with her and demands that Vanessa leaves by the time he comes back. Silver gets her results sent by mail to her, and she finds out she has the cancer gene. Silver goes over to Liam's place to tell him. Liam tells her that he broke up with Vanessa and that she took all the money in the register. Liam realizes that Silver has a paper in her hand which is the note from the doctor saying Silver has the cancer gene, and the two embrace. Liam and Silver end up having sex the same night.Blue Ivy Silver wants to forget that they had sex and when Liam wants a relationship, Silver informs him that she wants to have a baby before she has cancer.A Tale of Two Parties He says no.Forever Hold Your Peace Quotes Season 1 :"Oh Annie! Why do you always think the worst of me?" Season 4 :"Not talking is pretty much my specialty." :(At Raj's irish wake) "We figured out his name spelled backwards is jar, and mine spelled backwards is mail. We laughed for like 45 minutes, and then i was like dude seriously, what is in these brownies." Season 5 :Ah the instinct to run, I know about that. :You just don't know how to drink beer. You're not supposed to sip it like a latte :Let's make a deal, once you fix your own life you can tell me how to run mine. :My problem is everyone asking me what my problem is! :You work for me, I don't have to tell you anything :Navid: Liam I really wanna kiss you right now. Trivia *His character is inspired by Dylan McKay of Beverly Hills, 90210 *Liam has been romantically involved with Ivy, Naomi, Annie and Silver. **Ivy had a crush on him, they also had a fling. **He had a one night stand with Silver and kissed her once. **His brother Charlie has also been romantically involved with Annie. *Liam had a relationship with Naomi, then slept with her sister Jen Clark *Liam proposed to Annie twice due to the shock of thinking Jim died. Annie declined both times. *Liam has an affair with Sydney in season 5. Photos :Liam Court/Gallery Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Main Characters